


Gerbil Teeth

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Gerbil Teeth

 

“You have the littlest teeth, Bills,” Dom marvelled, using an index finger to prop up Billy’s upper lip.

Billy turned away, turning his head on the pillow. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do. Little gerbil teeth.”

“I do not have gerbil teeth!” he protested hotly, head rolling again to glare at Dom.

“No. No, you’re right, they’re not gerbil teeth,” Dom said consideringly, trying to wriggle his forefinger in between Billy’s firmly clamped lips. “Hamster teeth, then. Neat and even and tiny. And you don’t even need wood chips to gnaw on to keep them that way.”

Billy batted Dom’s hand away from his mouth before growling, “I do not have hamster teeth, either. Twat. They’re just normal teeth!”

But Dom was shaking his head. “No, they’re not just normal teeth. They’re too adorable to be normal. Delectable, they are.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t say I had gecko teeth or some such. _Delectable_. Gobshite,” he muttered grumpily.

“Oh, no. They’re not sharp enough to be lizard teeth.” Dom leaned in and dropped a little kiss on Billy’s lips. Before he could move away, though, Billy had a hand on the back of his neck and was pulling him in to kiss him deeply, a prelude to lazy Sunday morning lovemaking.

But when he felt Dom’s tongue running over his teeth, testing their evenness and the sharpness of his canines, Billy let him go with a snort, resisting the urge to grin. “I don’t believe you.”

“What?” Dom looked at him with a wide-eyed innocence that Billy didn’t buy for a second.

“I’m offering up my body to be ravaged and you’re too busy licking my _teeth_.”

“I wasn’t licking them! I was—caressing them,” he said, a sparkle in his eye.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Do you still think I have hamster teeth?”

Dom cocked his head. “Not entirely. Your canines are sharper than I’d thought. So I do believe I’ve discovered the world’s first hamko. Part hamster, part gecko.”

“ _Hamko?_ ” Billy’s voice was strangled with the laughter he’d been holding back for some time now.

Dom thought a moment. “Geckster?”

Billy gave up. He rolled on top of Dom, chuckling, and began to nibble on him. “Let me show you just how delectable a geckster’s teeth can be.”


End file.
